


What I Left Behind

by Beetle_Jade, GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Collaboration, College, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dead People, Demons, F/M, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Ghosts, Good Demons, Mother Figures, Multi, Older Characters, Talking, Talking To Dead People, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beetle_Jade/pseuds/Beetle_Jade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia is now eighteen and starting college. Life is better than ever. Well almost. She made a couple friends, she had learned to get along with Delia. All seemed well in the Maitland-Deetz house. But it seemed like something was gone. Something was now missing.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“I'm home!" she called, her voice slightly echoing through the house.

From at the top of the stairs came Adam and Barbara.

"Hi! Lydia!" they shouted, excitedly.

"You’re back!" Barbara smiled, running up to Lydia and giving her a big hug.

"Yeah! I'm back" she said, slightly hugging her back.

Adam smiled at Lydia. "Hi, Lydia. It's good to see you again," he said.

"Yeah it is. Where's Delia and Dad?" Lydia asked.

"Oh! Charles went to the grocery store and Delia decided that it was necessary to go buy more crystals," Barbara said.

She looked down at her feet. "It still hurts from when I stepped on one," she said.

Lydia nodded. "Well, I'm going to head up to my room and put away some of my things," she said, heading up the stairs.

"We'll be down soon! We made your favorite dish for dinner!" Barbara said excitedly.

"Alright!" she called as she went up to her room. 

She placed her things down, sitting down on her bed. She looked around her room, remembering the last time she had been there. It had almost been 2 and a half years since she had been here.

And everything seemed the same. Yet something was missing. Really missing.


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia came down for her dinner a short while later, her four parents already sat at the dining room table and waiting for her. It seemed that Charles and Delia had just gotten home and were very delighted to hear from the Maitlands that Lydia was home from college.

They looked at her with smiles on their faces. “Lydia!” her dad said, “glad to see you again. How was college.”

“College is great, dad,” Lydia replied. “I’m doing well. I’ve got A’s so far in all my classes.”

“That’s great to hear, Lydia,” her dad said with a smile.

Barbara set down Lydia’s favorite dish, Macaroni and Cheese, in front of her and the almost-adult began to eat it slowly. Then Barbara placed down some food in front of Charles and Delia and they began to eat as well.

“So, Lydia, you make any friends at college?” Barbara asked from her spot at the table.

“A couple,” Lydia replied with a soft smile. “They’re really nice people and they’re both also my roommates.”

“Meet any boys?” Adam asked.

“I have but none of them are good enough to go out with me,” Lydia said with a sigh. “And most of the guys at college are already dating girls. I hope I find the right guy for me soon.”

“And we hope so to,” all four of her parents chorused.

Lydia let out a few hearty laughs.

She was upstairs in her room again after dinner, her four parents sitting downstairs on the couch in the living room and watching tv together. She unpacked her stuff and took a quick glance at her mirror. She stopped, face pale, and stared at what she saw in her mirror. It wasn’t her reflection. It was....

“B-B-Betelgeuse??”


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia looked behind her and then back at the mirror.

"Betelgeuse? How did you? How?"

"Well, I'm still a dead demon after all" Betelgeuse said, a proud smile on his face.

Lydia rolled her eyes.

He was still the same as he was before she killed him.

"Aww come on, scarecrow. Ya know you missed me!" He said, pulling on his black suspenders.

"Okay fine, I missed you" Lydia replied, a small shy smile formed on her face.

Betelgeuse grinned evilly, his yellow eyes slightly glowing.

"Now all you have to do is say my n-"

"Name three times" Lydia interrupted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Exactly, see Lyds, you know me so well"

Lydia groaned.

"Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse"

And there he was, standing right before her. He opened his arms, gesturing for her to give him a hug.

Lydia shook her head.

"I've learned me lesson. You're gross and you stink"She said bluntly.

" And I know that now"He said.

Lydia rolled her eyes again.

She was happy that he was back. That was sure. And she was starting to realize why she had been feeling like something was missing lately.

And hopefully she was and it wasn't something else.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey!" Lydia explained, looking up at Betelgeuse with a wide smile on her face. "You want to cause some much needed chaos around the house? You know how much I missed doing that. Y'know since it's been years since we last got to have fun."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Scarecrow," replied Betelgeuse, winking at Lydia and making her giggle.

"Excellent. What should we do first?"

"Just wait till you see what I have planned!" excitedly said Betelgeuse as he floated a few feet into the air and maneuvered himself so that he was laying on his back in midair. Lydia laughed at this and he floated down next to her, giving her a high five while still laying on his back. He had one hand resting behind his head and his other extended out to give Lydia over a dozen high fives.

"Yay! I can't wait." Oh, now Lydia decided it would be time to act not her age. She didn't mind though. As long as she got to spend some time together with Betelgeuse. It had been forever since she'd last seen him and she didn't know what to do with herself in the time of her best friend's absence.

As she and Betelgeuse made their way down the stairs to do something chaotic and dangerous together, Lydia began to wonder how her parents would react to the news that Betelgeuse himself had returned. She began to fear the worst would happen.

She began to fear her parents would banish Betelgeuse again.

After all, he did cause trouble for them didn't he?


End file.
